Wolf In Mossflower
by circa1994
Summary: Aleu gets transported into mossflower.
1. Chapter 1

Aleu pursued the rabbit through the cold taiga forest of Siberia. She swiftly gain on the small  
mammal and caught one of its back legs in her jaws. The prey animal thrashed and struggle in a  
vain attempt to free itself, but Aleu pinned it down and ripped its throat out. She patted with  
exhaustion as she settled down to eat her meal. As she consumed the bloody carcass of the  
animal she saw a shimmering light in the distance. Curious, she decided to investigate.  
After walking for want seemed like hours, she arrived at the source of the light, a bizarre looking  
puddle of what appeared to be water. As she looked deep into the pool, she began to feel tired  
and dizzy. The world began to spin about the female wolf and she blacked out.  
The world slowly reformed before the eyes of the groggy lupine. She was lying in a ditch  
next to a dirt road in middle of a vast, primordial forest. She slowly got up on her four paws and  
began to scan her surroundings. " Where am I? ", she thought worriedly. She looked at the road  
and decided to follow it, hopefully it would lead to a human town or a wolf pack. She began to  
walk down the pathway with a wolf's typical quadrupedal gait.  
After a while, she smelled strange scents she was unfamiliar with. " Hmmm, wonder  
what these scents from." She continued forward until she came alongside a slow flowing river,  
where proceeded to drink. After finishing, she noticed the  
scents were going stronger, much stronger. She turned her head just in time to feel an intense  
pain on the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleu groggily opened her eyes. She attempted to get to her paws, only to realize that her front

paws were secured behind her back in an unnatural position. "Get up vermin!", a loud voice bellowed.

Aleu gasped in pain and surprise as something struck her hard in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her.

She glared up at her attacker, a large river otter. "I said get up, scum!", he said, jerking her up sharply

by the collar around her neck. Aleu swayed unsteadily in the unnatural position she now found herself

in. "Muurpph!", she said, attempting to speak, but found that there was a leather muzzle fitted about

her jaws. She glanced around her, seeing two spiky creatures she could not identify, each carrying a

wooden staff. The otter started walking, dragging Aleu by the leash attached to her collar. Unused to

walking in a bipedal position, she stumbled and fell flat on her face. "Stop sand-bagging, vermin!", one

of the spiky creatures shouted, striking her with his hardwood stave. "Up!", the otter shouted, jerking

her back on her footpaws. "Move scum!", he ordered. He continued walking, with Aleu stumbling after

him. "Faster!", the other spiky beast said, prodding her with his staff.

Sometime later, after much swearing, blows, and muffled threats, they arrived at wooden fort

standing along a rocky coast. Shoving Aleu through the gates, they were met by a crowd of interested

onlookers. "Make way!", the otter shouted, pushing his way through the throng of woodlanders. They

lead Aleu to a building in the center of the compound. "We need to see the Major.", the otter said to a

young levert guarding the door. "Yes sir!", he said loudly, saluting with his javelin before stepping aside

to allow the group entry. They walked into the building and headed towards the rear of the structure.

Opening a door, they stepped into an office where an overweight hare was eating a large lunch. "Major

Basil Frunk Granden Tussock, we captured this wolfess here on goodbeast soil, what should we do with

her, sir?", the otter asked. "Lock her up for now.", he said. "I'll deal with her after lunch." "Yes Major.",

the otter said. He turned to Aleu. "To the cells. Move!", he shouted, dragging Aleu out of the office.

After exiting the building, the otter dragged Aleu next door to a small, brick structure. Opening

the barred door, he dragged her inside. Small cages lined the walls of the little building, one stacked

upon another. The otter grabbed Aleu's collar and forced her to her knees, while the hedgehogs

opened the door to one of the bottom ones. "Get in!", he ordered. Aleu glared fiercely at the otter.

"Are you deaf or just stupid, vermin?", the otter growled angrily, slapping her across the face.

Reluctantly, Aleu crawled into the little cage and the otter locked her in. "Let's go get some lunch.",

one of the hedgehogs said to the other. The three walked out the door, leaving Aleu to contemplate her

uncertain and decidedly dim future.

After about an hour or so of imaging all the horrible ways this could end, Aleu was relieved to

see the woodlanders return. "Out.", one of the ordered. The young wolf obeyed, crawling out of the

cage. "Up.", he ordered. Aleu got to her paws, sighing with relief as she stretched her cramped body

out. The otter then lead her back out of the jail. Upon exiting, she was once again assailed by the jeers

and taunts of the woodlander inhabitants. "Vermin!", they all shouted, the hatred and disgust evident in

their voices. "Move aside.", the otter said to the beasts standing in his way. Aleu ducked her head to

avoid a stone thrown by a member of the jeering mob. The amount of malice the woodlanders showed

astounded Aleu. The otter jerked on the chain, causing her to stumble. "Up!", one of the hedgehogs

shouted, kicking Aleu in the side. She managed to get back on her paws despite having her paws cuffed

behind her back. The otter dragged her back into the building. Aleu looked around at the large, spartan

interior of the wooden structure. There were a number of flags adorning the wall, each with a black

background depicting a green paw clutching a red saber. They reached the door to the fat hare's office

and one of the hedgehogs rapped on the door with his stave. "Enter.", a British-accented voice from

within said. The hedgehogs opened the door and shoved Aleu forwards. "Kneel, vermin.", one of the

hedgehogs ordered, forcing Aleu to her knees. "I have decided, in light of your youthful age, not to have

you hung as we would most other vermin we capture.", he said, looking down his nose at the kneeling

wolf. "Instead, you will be shipped off to the prison on Vulpuz Island for the remainder of you life."

 _What?!,_ Aleu thought. _I haven't done anything!_ "Take her to the docks and put her in the stocks.", he

ordered. "Yes sir!", the otter and hedgehogs said in unison. "UP!", the otter ordered Aleu loudly. She got

to her paws and promptly head-butted the otter, breaking his nose. He staggered back as one of the

hedgehogs rammed the butt of his staff into Aleu's stomach. She gasped as she doubled over in pain.

The other hedgehog swept Aleu's footpaws out from under her and she fell to the floor. The otter,

having recovered from the blow, swung his loaded sling down on Aleu like a slungshot. Aleu gave a

muffled groan as the blow landed. He continued lashing her across the back until the hare spoke up.

"That's enough.", he said. "Yes sir.", the otter replied. He jerked Aleu to her paws and began dragging

her out of the building. Once outside they were again met by a jeering crowd of woodlanders. The

hedgehogs dragged Aleu towards the docks that jutted out into the sea. In front of the docks off to the

left was a number of wooden posts about waist high. In between each pair of posts was a set of two

boards with a semi-circle cut into it. One of the hedgehogs lifted the top board while the otter forced

Aleu's head in-between them. The hedgehog then lowered the top board, trapping Aleu's neck between

the two. He then secured the latch, locking Aleu into the device. The guards then stepped back as

several of the woodlander residents gathered in front of the stocks. One of them, a vole, drew his arm

back and threw a small stone at the helpless wolf. Aleu grimaced as the rock struck her in the forehead,

leaving a bruise. The assembled woodlanders laughed and heartily joined it, pelting Aleu with stones and

refuse. Aleu closed her eyes briefly to avoid getting pieces of a rotten eggplant that was thrown at her in

her eyes. _I wonder if these animals would be so ready to torment me if I was not restrained in the_

 _manner that I am.,_ she thought angrily.

After being locked in the stockade and being pelted with all manner of refuse, Aleu was almost

relived to see a boat reach the docks. Two hares unlocked the stocks and jerked Aleu upright. "Move,

vermin!", they ordered, shoving her in the direction of the red-painted sloop. They prodded her

forwards with the tips of their spears. She walked up the gangplank onto the deck of the ship. The crew

of the ship, a number of otters, glared venomously at Aleu. "Take her below.", one of the otters ordered

two others. They nodded and one of them grabbed Aleu's collar and dragged her to the steps to the

hold. She paused at the steps that lead below deck. "Move!", the otter shouted, shoving Aleu down the

stairs. Aleu groaned as she hit floor. After descending the steps, the otter opened the door to one of the

narrow, closet-like cupboards that lined the walls of the hold. He then shoved Aleu into the small space

and placed a black hood over he head before closing the door. "Cast off!", a loud voice bellowed. Aleu

felt the wooden timbers of the ship shudder around her as the vessel lurched forwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Aleu felt herself being thrown into a small room where she could only stand. She swiftly began to get very claustrophobic and proceeded to slam her body into wooden walls and door of her standing cell. After several minutes of this she was completely exhausted. Unable to lay down or sit, she leaned against the wall, panting.

The boat ride was uneventful. After about two hours the sloop came to a halt. The otters marched down the stairs to the hold and hauled the prisoners out. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a orange glow over the docks. A very fat hare in a red jacket with an overly long gilded rapier at his side waddled up to address the line of prisoners. "My name is Lieutenant Fredrick Albert Timm Seck. I am the commandant of this penal colony. *gasp* You have all been sent here for your crimes against goodbeast. *gasp* Here, you will be expected to work. *gasp* If you do not work you will be beaten and deprived of food. *gasp* Take them to their cells wot wot." And with that he retired to his office for dinner. The three oldest prisoners a stoat, a fox, and a polecat, were escorted to small wooden structure next to an open air pit mine inside the prisons compound.

Meanwhile, Aleu and slightly younger long-tailed weasel were conducted to the main building. There they were handed over to a female hare. " I am Corporal Herta Ann Roth Ehlert. You two beasts have been placed in my care. I will tolerate no disobedience. Is that clear?" The light furred weasel nodded nervously while Aleu glared at the hare. " Corporal Lutra Wavedog take them to the baths." " Yes Corporal." She reached out her paw and removed Aleu's muzzle, only to have her latch her jaws around her forearm. " Ahhh!", she screamed. Herta reacted promptly, striking Aleu on the head hard with her truncheon. Aleu, dazed, let go. Two hare guards tackled Aleu and secured the muzzle back over her jaws. They then hauled her over to large wooden table and secured her to it, face down. Herta picked up a long, heavy leather strap and gave Aleu ten hard strokes across her rump. Aleu gave a muffled yelp and attempted to escape. She was then released from the table and dragged kicking and struggling to the baths. After a thorough scrubbing, her paws were uncuffed and a black smock was forced over her head. Her forepaws were then again cuffed in front of her with longer shackles, like the ones about her footpaws. The hares escorted the tiring Aleu and weasel to their cell. They opened the heavy iron door and pushed the wolf into the lower bunk; securing her collar to the wall with a chain. Aleu lay on the bed, breathing hard. After a few minutes, she surrendered to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aleu was rudely awaked by hard kick to the ribs. Gasping in pain, she opened her eyes to see the hare, Herta, glaring down at her. " Get up, vermin scum!", she yelled. Aleu responded by lunging at Herta, only to be stopped short by the chain attached to her collar. Striking Aleu in the stomach with her truncheon, Herta turned to two hares standing outside the cell. " Get her up and to work." The guards removed the chain from Aleu's collar and hauled her to her feet. Dragging her out of the cell, they led her up the stairs into the main building of the fort along with the weasel who shared her cell. Entering what appeared to be a dining hall, the two prisoners were each handed a bucket and a brush. " Now I want this floor scrubbed clean if you want any lunch!", the hare corporeal bellowed. The weasel promptly did as commanded whilst Aleu glared at the corporeal. Unsheathing a dagger from her thigh, she slashed Aleu across her left thigh. Aleu gasped in pain and surprise. " I said get to work, vermin." Aleu relented and got on her knees. Looking over at how the weasel was doing it, she proceeded to scrub the stone floor.

After nearly five hours of this, two guards ordered them up. One of them ordered Aleu to follow him. Grudgingly, she obeyed. She was led into the infirmary and ordered to sit. Corporal Lutra entered the room and began examining the prisoner's wound. " You should try to avoid rising Herta's ire.", the otter advised. She then bandaged the injury. " Take her back to her cell." Aleu was escorted back to her cell. " If you bite me, I will make sure you haven't a single tooth left in your jaws.", one of the guards threatened, before removing her muzzle. Another hare entered, carrying a tray with two bowls of gruel and a few pieces of coarse bread. Aleu looked at the strange food with distaste. Noticing her fellow prisoner eating the food she decided to at least taste it. The mush tasted rather bland as did the bread, but it was food. Turning to the weasel, she asked, " What is your name?" " Nivalis.", the weasel said. " And yours?" "Aleu." The wolf then asked, " Why are this rabbits so big and why are they talking?" " They are hares, not rabbits. Don't let them hear you call them rabbits or they will get angry.", Nivalis stated. " Why would they not be talking?" " Where I am from they are just unthinking food.", Aleu said. " Why are all you animals wearing clothes?" " Do they not where you are from?" "No." " How strange." " Why is everyone walking on their hind legs?" "What do you mean?", the weasel asked. " Where I'm from all animals walk on four legs." " How strange.", Nivalis said. They continued their conversation until Lutra walked over to them and ordered them back to work. The two prisoners' muzzles put back on and they were escorted into the kitchen to wash pots and pans.

After a few more hours of this they were returned to their cell. The guards again removed their muzzles and fed them their rations. " So what did they say you did?", Nivalis asked Aleu. " They said I had invaded "goodbeast soil", whatever that means.", the wolfess replied. " And you?" " They accused me of spying and thievery because I lived near a woodlander settlement and was a locksmith by trade.", Nivalis answered. " What are vermin and goodbeasts?", Aleu asked. " Well goodbeasts are things like mice, squirrels, otters, hares, and badgers.", he answered. " And vermin are?", she asked. " Well, vermin are creatures like rats, foxes, wolfs, and weasels and their kin.", Nivalis said. The two prisoners suddenly heard Herta's voice. " Be quite vermin and go to sleep." Aleu was about to argue, but decided against it after realizing how tired she was. " Well , good night Nivalis.", she said. " Good night, Aleu.", Nivalis replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Aleu received a considerably more gentle awakening than she had her

previous day. "Wake up.", Corporal Lutra said firmly. Aleu slowly opened her eyes. She considered

attacking the figure that greeted her eyes, but decided against it, considering what had happened last

time. Aleu got to her paws after the corporal removed the chain from her collar. " Stand there.", Lutra

ordered. Aleu complied, standing where she had directed while Lutra unchained Nivalis's collar. She

then led the two to the infirmary and were ordered to scrub the floor. " So, why do this creatures carry

around such big knives?", she asked. " Those are called swords, and they are used to kill beasts.", Nivalis

answered. "What do beasts use where you are from?" " Us animals don't use weapons. We don't even

have thumbs where I am from. Only humans use weapons." " What is a human?", the weasel asked.

"Humans are furless, two-legged creatures. They are very smart and have many strange tools, like flying

machines and guns." " What is a gun?", the weasel asked. " It is a metal pipe the shoots bullets.", Aleu

answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by Herta's footpaw connecting with Nivalis's rump. " Quiet

vermin and get back to work!", she bellowed. " We are working, care to join us, you old wind bag?",

Aleu responded. The hare corporal's whiskers twitched in anger. " How dare you speak to me in such

manner, vermin scum!", she shouted angrily before belting her across the face with a baton. Aleu

responded by sinking her teeth into Herta's forearm. She shouted in pain and struck at Aleu again. This

time Aleu managed to parry the strike with the chain connecting her paws. She tackled Herta to the

floor and wrapped the chain around the hare's neck. Herta gasped for air as her windpipe was closed

off. Her face was turning blue by the time reinforcements arrived. A hare struck Aleu hard on her head,

causing her to release Corporal Herta. Aleu lunged at a hare, only to be beaten down by their numbers.

It took four hares swinging batons to subdue her.

Aleu slowly awoke to see the fat hare commandant glaring down at her beaten and bloody

form. " How dare you attack one of your superiors?", he shouted angrily. " Your punishment will be

thirty strokes of the strap, followed by a three day session of strappado. Sentence to be carried out

immediately." Aleu was dragged outside into the courtyard in front of the administration building and

stripped off her torn and bloodied prison smock. Positioning her under the gallows, her paws were

uncuffed and bound behind her back. A long rope was thrown over the crossbeam and secured to Aleu's

bound paws. Her footpaws were attached to a metal bar that kept her legs spread apart. Herta, still

furious, walked behind Aleu and began to administer the punishment. The blows of the heavy leather

strap were swift and painful. After about the fifteenth strike, Aleu was almost whimpering. By the final

stroke, Aleu's rump was painfully bruised. She was then left hanging there to serve out the remainder of

her punishment. Rain began to pour down on the poor wolf from the darkened clouds overhead.


	6. Chapter 6

Aleu was cut down from crossbeam of the scaffold she had hung from for the last three days. Her arms and shoulders felt as thought they

were on fire. The hare guards drug her from the court yard into the main administrative building. Dropping her on her knees in front of the

commandant's desk, the commandant looked at her through narrowed eyes and asked, " Are you going to behave now, little wolf?" Aleu

glared up the fat hare. If she continued her open defiance, she would get further punishment. " Yes.", Aleu lied. " Good little wolf.", he said

condescendingly, patting her on the head as though she were some pet. " Take her to the doctor.", Commandant Seck ordered. Aleu was

hauled to her footpaws and escorted to the infirmary. " Set her there.", Corporal Wavedog said. The otter medic examined Aleu's bruises and,

concluding that they were not serious, sent her back to her cell. " Try to behave yourself and Herta will have no cause to punish you.", Lutra

advised her before she left. The guards arrived at the door to her cell and opened it. " In you go.", one of them said. Aleu entered and

was locked in without incident. " Nice to see you again.", said Nivalis. " The same to you.", Aleu replied. " That fat hare sure was

condescending." " Think they will ever let us out?", she asked. Nivalis shook his head. " They seem to think the only reason we are not killing

and pillaging is because we are locked here." Aleu sighed. " Well, we'll just have to escape somehow.", she responded. At that moment, there

was the sound of keys jangling and the iron door to their cell opening. " On your feet, vermin. The commandant has a little " educative

experience" for the both of you.", one of he hares said.

Aleu and her fellow prisoner had their paws cuffed behind them with those strange eight shaped manacles the hares used. Their footpaws

were also placed in shackles. " What sort of education?", Aleu asked. " Quiet, vermin. You'll see soon enough.", the hare said as he muzzled

both of them. They were escorted to the same courtyard where Aleu had previously been disciplined. The two of them were ordered to

stand in front of the scaffolding by Herta. Two hares dragged a bound and gagged rat up the stairs of the scaffolding. " This vermin scum

attempted to escape.", the commandant said. Looking directly at Aleu, he continued. " Let his death be a lesson to you." With that, a slip knot

was tied around the terrified rat's neck and the rope thrown over the beam. Four hares pulled on the rope until the unfortunate rodent's

footpaws were barely off the floor. The rodent struggled vainly as his air was cut off. After nearly fifteen minutes off slowly strangling, the

black rat expired. The two horrified prisoners were then returned to their cell for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

" We have got to get out of here.", Aleu told her friend, Nivalis. The weasel was taken aback by Aleu's

statement. " Did you not just see what to last beast who tried?", the pale weasel said. " Well, we'll make

sure we don't get caught.", the she-wolf responded. " How do you propose we do that?", Nivalis asked,

incredulous. " I don't know.", Aleu admitted. She sighed as she leaned against the shallow cell's iron

door. " Perhaps you should sleep on it? See if it still sounds appealing in the morning?", the long-tailed

weasel suggested. " Alright.", Aleu sighed. She climbed into her bunk and swiftly drifted off to sleep.

" WAKE UP, VERMIN!", Corporal Herta yelled. The she-wolf and weasel awoke with a start. _Yes_

 _escape does sound very appealing.,_ Aleu thought upon hearing the corporal's voice. The hare unlocked

both of the prisoner's collars from their chains and escorted the both of them out of their cell. They

were taken to the baths that they'd been scrubbed clean in the first day they had arrived. The two were

separated and ordered to bath themselves. Aleu removed her smock and, dipping a piece of cloth in a

nearby pail of water, began to scrub her fur free of the dust and sweat that had accumulated the past

few days. " Hurry up!", a female hare ordered. Aleu quickly finished and, picking up a dry towel, dried

off her fur coat. The guard tossed her a clean prison smock and Aleu put it on without complaint.

" Follow me.", the guard curtly ordered. The wolf followed her to a small room with a few desks and a

chalkboard. Lutra entered the room. " Good morning.", she said in a pleasant manner. " Please sit.", she

said. _What is going on?,_ Aleu thought. Noticing Nivalis had sat at one of the desks, she decided to play

along for now. Taking a sit along side Nivalis, she looked at the otter standing in front of the chalkboard.

" Do either of you now your numbers or letters?", she asked. Nivalis nodded yes while Aleu shook her

head no. " Okay then. This is the letter A.", the otter said, writing the letter on the chalkboard. Looking

at Aleu, she said, " Now you do it." Aleu picked up a quill, manipulating her paw in an unusual fashion to

hold the goose feather. Glancing over at how Nivalis was doing it, she dipped the pointy end of the

feather in the container of ink sitting on the desk, getting ink on her fingers in the process. Placing the

quill on the sheet of paper on the desk she sat at, she scrawled a shaky letter A on the parchment.

Corporal Lutra looked down at what Aleu had wrote and said, " Good. Try to keep your lines straighter."

" Alright, this is the letter B…."

Around the time they got to the letter O, Herta walked through the doorway to Lutra's

makeshift classroom. " Why are you bothering to teach these two vermin pups?", she asked. " It's not

like we are ever going to release them. They both have life sentences here." " They may as well make

use of their time here, seeing as they have a lifetime's worth of it.", Lutra replied. Aleu's ears drooped a

little bit as she was reminded of her unhappy fate. " I don't think you should be coddling the two of

them. The weasel is a thief and that disobedient wolfess there is an enemy spy and scout." Aleu glared

daggers at the hare for repeating the false assumption that landed her here. " I don't see any harm that

will come from educating the two a bit. If anything it'll keep them out of trouble.", Lutra said. Herta

thought for a second. " Okay, but don't spare either of them the strap if they start to get out of paw.",

she said. With that, Herta left her otter comrade to continue. " Alright now, this next letter is P.", their

teacher said, writing on the chalkboard.

After the lesson on the letters of the alphabet, the two were ordered by Herta to deliver the

other three prisoners their lunch. " Perhaps seeing your fellow vermin scum living in deservedly harsher

conditions will make them a bit more grateful of their current living arrangements, wot wot.", she said.

Aleu and Nivalis carried two trays containing the same coarse bread and gruel that they subsided on to

the three vermin prisoners. The fox took his rations gratefully. " Merci, jeune fille.", he said. She handed

the stoat his portion. " Thank you.", the ermine said. The large tattooed polecat merely grunted in

thanks. The two returned to Herta who ordered them to again scrub the large dining hall used by the

hare garrison. " Wow. These hares sure are messy creatures.", Aleu said to her friend. Nivalis nodded in

agreement. " It looks like some one had a food fight in here.", he observed. As in the first time they were

assigned this chore, it took hours of hard scrubbing to clean the generous-sized dining hall.

Lutra arrived to check on their progress. " Good. Continue working.", she said. She then left to

go about her other business. " So, what's your family like?", Aleu asked her friend. " My father was a

potter in a woodlander city.", he said. " My mother was a midwife. She was lynched by an angry mob

when a squirrel mother she was aiding died in labor." " What happened to your father?", Aleu asked.

The weasel replied, saying, " He was killed by an some hedgehog who believed that the fact that his

ancestors were once slaves to "vermin" gave him the right attack any non-woodlander he saw." Aleu

was taken aback by this answer. " So these so-called "goodbeast" attack any so-called "vermin" on

sight without any just cause?", she asked. " Not all of them. Some of them are kind and just creatures.",

Nivalis answered. At that moment Herta showed up. " Get up, you lazy vermin scum!", she shouted.

 _What does the old hag want now?,_ Aleu thought. " You two, go down to the docks and help those other

three vermin unload the supply ship.", she ordered. The two were escorted down to they docks where

their fellow prisoners already stood. A young male squirrel, no older than Aleu, bounded down the

gangplank and saluted Commandant Seck. " Private Tam Plumm reporting for duty, sir.", the red-furred

creature said. " Very good, Private. At ease.", the commandant said. " Welcome to Vulpuz Island Prison."

" I am Commandant Lieutenant Fredrick Albert Timm Seck. * gasp* You are assigned to the Corporals

over there.", he said gesturing towards Herta and Lutra. With that he returned to his office to shovel

yet more food into his fat face. Private Plumm bounded over to the hare and otter and saluted smartly.

The two of them returned the salute. " I am Corporal Herta Ann Roth Ehlert.", Herta said. " And I'm

Corporal Lutra Wavedog.", Lutra stated. " Let's return to the administrative building. The guards are

amply capable of controlling these cowardly vermin.", the commandant said. The polecat looked over at

the hare with disdain upon overhearing the comment. Snapping her fingers to get her two charges'

attention, she ordered them back into the building. When they entered by into they building they were

sent the kitchens, as they had been before, to wash and scrub the dishes that had piled up near the

wash tubs.

It was now well into the evening, so Herta ordered Aleu and Nivalis to again deliver the other

prisoners their rations. When they gave their fellow mustelids and canids their evening meal, they were

again greeted by a gruff grunt of acknowledgement from the dark furred polecat. " Thank you.", the

stoat said to the both of them. " Merci beaucoup, moi boursier prisonniers.", the fox said with his

distinctive accent. Aleu and Nivalis were escorted back to their cell, as they were every evening, and

given their evening meal. Aleu sighed. The repetitive nature of her existence in this prison were getting

to her. She lay on her bunk, again thinking about escape. " A you sure that you don't want to even

venture forth a thought on getting out of here?", she asked her cellmate. " If you could come up with a

way to get us out of here without prematurely ending our lives.", Nivalis answered. Aleu thought about

Nivalis's statement. " Let me sleep on it.", she said.

 **Author's Notes: I would like to think Laterose Wildlough for following my story. Please click that review button, folks. I'll do my best to answer any questions or comments you have.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aleu awoke to a now all too familiar sound: Herta barking out orders for them to get out of bed

and get to work. The two prisoners hopped out of bed and Herta unlocked their collars from the chain.

Aleu and Nivalis were taken into the dining hall where there was several old ropes laying in a pile.

" Unravel these ropes and do it quickly.", Herta ordered. The two sat on the floor and they each picked

up a rope. " What are we suppose to do with these?", Aleu asked her friend. " You just sort of pull the

strands apart.", Nivalis said. " Why?", Aleu asked as began picking the rope apart. " I believe it is used for

packing the joints of ships.", the weasel answered. As they sat there and picked apart the rope, Aleu

decided to ask Nivalis more about this world. " So where do wolves live here?", she asked, curious if she

may ever see another wolf again. " It is uncommon for wolves to come down south. The all stay in the

Lands of Ice and Snow above the Great North Sea.", Nivalis answered. " Ah.", Aleu said, a little

disappointed by the fact she unlikely to see another wolf any time soon.

After a couple of hours the two of them had managed to pick a few ounces of oakum and they

took the material over to Lutra, who had a set of balances in her paw. Taking the material from the two

vermin, she placed it on one side of the scale and a lead weight on the other. Satisfied at the amount

that had been collected, she ordered the to follow her. She lead them back to the classroom where she

had taught them the alphabet. " Okay, do either of you now your numbers?", she asked.

Nivalis nodded. Aleu thought for a moment. She could count, but was fairly sure she couldn't write it.

She shook her head no. " Alright then, this is the number 1.", she said, writing in on the chalkboard.

Aleu dipped her quill into the inkwell, managing to kept her paw free of ink this time, and wrote the

number 1 in her shaky paw writing. " Good. This is the next number. Two." She wrote number on the

chalkboard and waited for her two students to do likewise on their parchments. " Next is three." The

lesson on basic arithmetic continued until around midday, when Herta returned.

" Okay, now that you two have been coddled all morning, you should have plenty of energy to

help your fellow prisoners clean out the latrine. Now move it!", she shouted. _Does this animal ever_

 _speak in a friendly tone?,_ Aleu thought to herself. She followed the hare outside and towards the latrine

over by the south side of the prison. She wrinkled her nose at the foul odor emanating from the

structure. It smelled many times worse than the chamber pot in the cell she currently lived in. One of

her fellow captives, the polecat, was pulling on a pulley system, which brought up a bucket of muck. He

handed the full bucket to the stoat who then exited the small eight stall building and emptied the

contents into a large metal tank mounted on a cart. The red-furred fox also took a bucket of the sludge

and walked over to empty it into the tank. Aleu and Nivalis joined in the bucket brigade. As they worked

at their unpleasant task, Aleu spoke to the polecat in a hushed voice. " Any chance you'd like to

escape?", she asked. The large sable furred beast looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Yes.",

he said finally. " I would like that very much." " What are you and the beau belle discussing, Oro?", the

red fox asked. " Lower your voice, Renart. If the guards hear us discussing this…" " Je est certain je can

keep moi bouche fermer.", Renart said. The stoat looked over at them. " So when is this escape

planned?", he asked. " Calm down, Baldr. We must think this through.", Renart said. " We would need

some way to get past locks quietly." " Nivalis said he used to be a locksmith.", Aleu informed him.

" Good. Can you get out of your cell?", the fox asked. " I don't know.", she answered. One of the hares

noticed them talking and struck her across the back with a cat o'nine tails. " Silence vermin scum!", he

bellowed in that idiotic British accent all the hares seemed to possess. Aleu grit her teeth to prevent

herself from either crying out or tearing the lagomorph's throat out.

After about half an hour the five of them completed their smelly task Baldr, Oro, and Renart

were escorted back to the pit mine in the center of the compound to continue their punitive labor of

pounding the hard bedrock of the island with wooden mallets. Aleu and Nivalis returned to the

administrative building where they saw a displeased looking Herta waiting for them. " Did I give either of

you permission to speak with the rest of the criminal vermin?", she asked in an angry voice. The two of

them shook their heads. " That's what I thought.", she said angrily. The corporal removed a pair of

those eight shaped pawcuffs the hares used and ordered them both to turn around. They complied and

Herta restrained their paws behind their backs. She then took the leather muzzles that were also

hanging from her belt and fitted one over each of their snouts. Aleu and Nivalis were escorted to the

room where Aleu had been strapped after biting Lutra. " Her first.", Herta said. The guards bent her over

the heavy wooden table and fastened Aleu to the table with leather straps. " I believe ten lashes each

should remind you to be obedient and well-behaved." The long leather strap struck Aleu's hindquarters

with breath taking force. Nivalis watched with growing fear as his friend was being punished. He'd never

before been strapped. Even back when he lived in the city populated by unjustly bigoted descendants of

former slaves. Herta finished giving Aleu her licks and motioned for the guards to release her. Aleu was

released from the table, still glaring defiantly at Herta. Now it was Nivalis's turn. Had he not been

muzzled, he would have yelped on the first stroke. Herta continued giving him strokes, and he continued

to give muffled yelps in return. After ten lashes, he too was released. " Now both of you, back to work!",

the hare shouted. The two of them were led back outside and told to patch a pile of sail clothes. Lutra

handed them each a needle and thread. Staring at the two objects in her paws, she looked up at the

otter in confusion. " Alright watch.", she said in an almost motherly tone. She picked up the needle and

thread an showed her how to thread the needle and such. The two then got to work in silence, given

that they were still muzzled.

They finished around midafternoon and were lead back to their cell to eat lunch. Aleu sighed

with relief as the muzzle was removed from her snout. The guards placed a tray with their rations on it

and locked them in. Aleu took the sewing needle she had concealed in her mouth during her sewing

lesson and handed it to Nivalis. He gave her an alarmed look. " You said your were a locksmith.", she

said. " We should probably what until night to try this.", he said nervously. " Okay then hide it.", Aleu

stated. Her friend nodded and hid it under the thin mattress of his bed. The two of them quickly

chocked down their rations of horse bread and gruel before the hares returned. " Back to work,

vermin.", they said. They were taken back to the familiar old dining hall to scrub it clean once again.

While they were doing that, Herta gathered with Lutra and Private Plumm. " Okay let's see what

you know.", Herta said, drawing her rapier. Plumm unsheathed his short sword. Aleu and Nivalis looked

up, interested. Herta made a quick thrust, which Plumm deflected. He retaliated with a high cut. Herta

easily parried, Plumm's short blade never even coming close enough to be a threat. Plumm attempted

to rush inside her guard, but found himself with the point of Herta's rapier pressed against his shoulder.

" Good job, Private Plumm. Remember to always press your attack.", the doe hare advised. " Observe.",

she said. Lutra unsheathed her brass hilted cutlass and held it in a high guard. She made a quick chop at

the raiper's blade. The point was batted aside and Lutra rushed in and held her blade against Herta's

throat. Plumm nodded. " Okay, now you and Lutra spar.", the hare said. The squirrel made a quick thrust

towards Lutra. She rebatted the blade to the side and swung a tight cut towards the squirrel's midriff.

Plumm parried and made a low thrust at Lutra's advanced leg. " Ha! I got yo….", he said realizing that

the otter's blade was resting on his head. " Make sure you never lower your guard.", Lutra advised.

" Yes, Corporal Lutra.", Plumm said, giving a roman salute. " You two, stop gawking and start scrubbing!"

Herta shouted at Aleu and Nivalis. " We are scrubbing, you grouchy old bat.", Aleu said in a most

disrespectful tone. " How dare talk back to me in such tone vermin!", Herta shouted furiously,

backhanding the young wolfess. She pressed the point of rapier against Aleu's throat. " Go ahead try

something, vermin. I could run you through right now and no one would care." Aleu growled angrily.

" Umm.. if I may…", Nivalis began. Herta promptly struck him over the head with the pommel of her

sword. " Just for that, weasel, you'll share the punishment." She gestured to two guards standing nearby

to restrain them. Them two of them were dragged to the lowest level of the prison. Herta opened a

hatch in the floor and threw both of them down the ladder. Aleu gasped with pain as she landed on the

hard stone floor. She looked around at her surrounds. There were many painful looking implements and

objects around her. Herta drew her dagger and swiftly cut away the two prisoners' smocks. " Put them

there.", she told the guards, gesturing to a pair of Judas cradles placed against the wall. Aleu struggled

furiously as the two guards forced her front first onto the pointed stool. She gasped in pain and

humiliation as her weight forced her down. She glanced over at Nivalis who was in a similar predicament

himself. " I am going to check on the two of you again in a few hours and see if your attitudes need

further adjustment.", she said.

Aleu's breathing was ragged. This had to be the most painful and humiliating punishment she

had endured in her captivity so far. She tried to shift her weight somewhere where it wasn't as painful,

but the design of the torture device made it impossible. Nivalis was also experiencing the malicious

machine's excruciating and embarrassing embrace. He attempted futilely to lift himself up off of the

pyramid shaped stool. Suddenly, a light appeared from the ceiling. Looking up, dazed in her pain, she

saw the face of Lutra. The otter descended the ladder. " You'll be okay.", she said in a concerned

motherly tone. She released Aleu from the wicked contraption, and gestured for Private Plumm who

was behind her to release Nivalis. She gingerly picked Aleu up and carried her up the stairs and to the

infirmary. Somewhere along the way, Aleu passed out.

 **Author's Notes: Thanks to any and all who have stayed with the story so far. Expect a change of scenery next chapter, circa1994 out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Aleu groggily opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed that was noticeable more comfortable

than the ones in her and Nivalis's cell. She looked to her left and saw her weasel friend lying in a bed

similar to hers. Aleu tried get out of bed, only to realize her right paw was cuffed to the railing along the

edge of the mattress. " Hey, Nivalis.", she whispered, trying to get his attention. The young weasel

stirred at the sound of her voice, but remained asleep. Aleu noticed a cup of water on the nightstand in

between their beds. Reaching out, she picked up the cup and tossed its contents onto the slumbering

mustelid. He awoke with a start, gasping as the cold water landed on his face. " What was that for?", he

asked quietly. " We need to get out of here. I'm not going to live like this for the term of my natural life."

" What is your plan?", Nivalis asked. " Can you reach through the slot in the cell door and reach the

lock?", Aleu asked. " Maybe.", Nivalis answered. At that moment, Lutra entered the room. " Ahh, you

two are awake. That is a good sign.", she said. The otter took the keys from her belt and uncuffed both

of their paws. " Now could both of you try to stand, please?", Lutra asked. The two off them complied

and got unsteadily to their paws. " Good. Now can both of you try to walk forwards." The wolf and

weasel shuffled forwards. " Good. Are either of you bleeding?" The two prisoners shook their heads no.

" That means infection is much less likely, so that's good.", she remarked. " Are both of these criminal

vermin scum ready to be returned to work?", Herta said, entering the infirmary. " Yes, corporal. They

might be ready to return to work, but nothing too strenuous.", Lutra answered. " Alright corporal,

just get both of them off their backs and doing some form of work. This is a prison, not an inn.", Herta

said. Lutra nodded and ordered Aleu and Nivalis to follow her. The two of them limped after the otter.

After a short walk, the arrived at the classroom Lutra used. They entered and sat at the desks while

Lutra walked up to her desk at the front of the room. She retrieved two thin books sitting in a drawer.

" Alright, these are teaching primers. They each contain the alphabet as well as pronunciations and

examples of words using the alphabet.", Lutra said. Aleu opened the book, seeing small pictures of

animals and objects next to words. " Now copy the words you see on the page onto a sheet of paper.",

she said. Aleu looked down at the first word and picture. The image was that of round fruit she had seen

eaten by humans called an apple. She wrote the word in her shaky paw writing. " Good. Now the next

word.", Lutra said. Aleu looked down at the word " bread" and copied it down on the paper as well.

Eventually the lesson came to an end, and they were returned to their cell for lunch. The guards

opened the slot in the door that they used to pass food to the prisoners and gave them their rations,

then left to get their own lunch. Seeing that there was an opening with access to the lock, Aleu nudged

Nivalis. " See if you can reach the lock.", she said. The weasel nodded and took the needle that had been

concealed underneath his mattress earlier. He crouched down in front of the door and slide his arm

through the slot. He felt around for the lock and, after finding it, inserted the needle into it. Jiggling the

improvised lock pick around in the lock, the two eventually heard the satisfying click of the lock opening.

Nivalis grinned at his success, as did Aleu. As they savored their success, they heard the sound of

pawsteps heading towards them. Aleu quickly reached through the opening and took the pin that was

used to lock the food window closed and hid it underneath her mattress. " You two, time to get back to

work.", Herta ordered. " You are to deliver the other prisoners their midday meal.", she ordered.

" Yes, I believe we can get out of our cell at night.", Aleu whispered to Oro as she handed him

his rations. " Good. Now we'll need some form off distraction to cover our escape.", Baldr said. " And

make sure nothing happens to me, unless some one else knows how to helm a ship.", Renart quipped.

Ignoring Renart, Oro thought for a minute about a distraction. " Hurry up, I want the two of you to

scrub down the barracks.", Herta shouted at Aleu from the doorway. " That's it!", Renart said quietly.

The others looked at him quizzically. " There is lamp oil in the store room near cleaning supplies. If you

could sneak some of it into the barracks, we could set fire to it.", the fox said. " Then while they're

putting it out we could sneak over to ship and sail away." " The ship only comes once a week, Reynard.",

Baldr said. " If we do set fire to the barracks we need to make sure it kills all the guards.", Oro said.

" There is only three of use who actually know how to fight." " Okay, so the plan as I currently

understand it calls for me and Aleu to clandestinely pour oil in the barracks so as to make it easily

ignitable, sneak out of our cell during the night, and then set fire to the barracks?!", Nivalis exclaimed.

" Yeah, that's pretty much it.", Oro said. " And if some of the guards do survive, what then?", the weasel

asked. " Then we fight them!", Oro said. " Shhh. They'll hear you.", Baldr said. " Do we even know how

many guards there are here?", Nivalis argued. " About twenty-five to thirty.", Renart said. " Alright, let's

go through this plan again. Me and Aleu break out of our cell, head up the stairs to the gate that lets us

into the main building, where I then pick the lock.", Nivalis said. " We also need to get into the fat one's

office, I hear he has added our weapons to his trophy wall.", Oro said. " Back to how we are going to get

the oil in the building, please.", Aleu said. " See if you can somehow transfer oil into some inconspicuous

bottles.", Baldr said. " Okay, we'll do that.", Aleu said. " You two, stop idling and get back to work!",

Herta yelled from outside the prisoners' barracks. Aleu and Nivalis quickly exited the building and stood

in front of the corporal. " I stood beat the both of you for your idleness,", she said in an annoyed tone.

" Now go to the storeroom and get the supplies." The two of them obeyed and followed one of the

guards to the storeroom. Aleu and her weasel friend entered the room while the hare guarded the

door. "You make your way to the back and start putting the oil in the lye jugs.", Aleu told Nivalis. " I will

stay up here to make sure they don't notice what you are doing.", she said. Nivalis nodded and walked

towards the back of the room. Upon reaching his destination, he took a small mixing basin and emptied

the contents of a jug of lye and then carefully refilled it from similarly sized oil jug. Nivalis then took the

basin and poured its contents into the now empty oil jug. He repeated the process with another set of

jugs and rejoined Aleu at the front of the room. " Follow me, vermin.", the guard said, leading them to

the hare's barracks. Aleu found herself being shoved into a relatively large room filled with three tiered

bunks. " Now start scrubbing.", the hare said before exiting the building. " I hope what little lye is still in

these jugs masks the smell of the oil.", Nivalis said nervously. He began pouring the lye laced oil onto the

wooden floor. " Well, it smells like lye.", he said. " Mostly." The two of them began scrubbing the floor.

" Make sure you put some of it on the bedframes.", Aleu said. " Hopefully they'll catch too." Nivalis

nodded, pouring some of the concoction onto bedposts and frames. " We are going to need more of this

stuff, Aleu.", Nivalis said worriedly. " Okay.", Aleu said before walking towards the guard at the

entrance. " We need more.", she said. The guard stepped aside and motioned for her to move along.

Aleu returned to the storeroom and again switched the contains of the oil and lye jugs. Picking up the

two containers of flammable material, she headed back to the barracks. " Alright.", Nivalis said finally.

" I believe we have saturated the barracks with enough oil." " Good.", Aleu said. " You two, finish up

here.", a hare ordered. The two complied and finished pouring the flammable material onto the floor

and exited the barracks. " So how are going to get out of here?", Nivalis asked. " Shhh.", said Aleu.

" Wait until we get back to our cell." The guards escorted Aleu and Nivalis back to their cell. " You will

reach through the slot in the door and pick the lock.", she said. " Then we will set fire to the barracks

and in the ensuing chaos, we will go free the others." " What if the guards escape from the barracks?",

the weasel asked. " Maybe we could take these chains and wrap them around the door handles.", Aleu

suggested, gesturing to the lock the chain secured to the wall. " Tonight?", he asked. " No, we need to

plan further.", Aleu answered. " We've only got one shot at this so it has to be done right." " Okay.",

Nivalis said. " What are we going to do about the hares on guard duty?" " We will ask our friends about

that.", she answered. " See you in the morning.", Aleu said, drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"So when is this going to happen?", Baldur asked, swinging his hammer down onto the rock.

"Tonight would be as good a time as any, provided you two can fire the barracks.", Renart said, looking at Aleu and Nivalis.

"This is crazy, we'll never succeed at this ludicrous endeavor.", the weasel said, his fingers clattering nervously on the handle of his mallet.

"Quiet, vermin!", one of the hare guards shouted, cracking a whip over their heads.

"If we succeed in setting the barracks on fire, then what?", Aleu asked, lowering her voice.

"You and Nivalis get over here and unlock our quarters, then we attempt to sneak to the fat one's office and retrieve our weapons.", Oro answered. "Then we fight until the last enemy is dead or we've all been slain."

"You two!", a black-eared hare shouted, gesturing towards Aleu and Nivalis with his javelin. "Corporal Lutra wants you!"

"Tonight then?", Oro whispered. Aleu nodded as she turned to face the hare.

"Pick up your paws lazy vermin!", the hare snapped, cracking a whip. The two followed after him quickly.

"Sit, please.", Lutra said gently, but firmly as the two prisoners enter the classroom. Aleu and Nivalis complied, sitting next to one another. "Now today…", she began, trailing off as she saw the commandant standing at the door, motioning for her. "I shall return shortly.", she told the two vermin, before walking over to the hare. After the two stepped out into the hallway and shut the door, Aleu leaned over to her weasel companion.

"So, are you ready for tonight?", she asked.

"No.", Nivalis answered nervously.

"Apologies for the delay.", Lutra said as she opened the door. "Now this is…", she began turning towards the chalkboard.

"So what do you suppose we'll do once we're out of here?", Baldur asked quietly.

"Not be here.", Oro answered bluntly.

"I'd go home, if it were still there.", Renart sighed sadly.

"Hopefully, if those two are successful, we'll be able to get some revenge soon.", Oro said, looking towards the hare's barracks, eyes glinting fiercely. He gripped his hammer tighter and swung downwards, cracking a piece of stone.

"Good.", Lutra said as she looked down the writing her two charges had produced. "Now, answer this.", she said, writing an equation on the chalkboard.

 _What are we going to do about her?,_ Aleu asked herself as she looked up at the otter. Suddenly yellow filled her vision and she closed her eyes. She breathed in sharply as her surroundings faded away, replaced by the bow of a ship, the sea spraying up around her as a cool breeze blew through her fur.

"Uh…Aleu?", Nivalis asked in a hushed whisper.

"Hm?", the she-wolf responded, snapping out of her trance. Noticing Lutra looking back at her, she hastily began scribbling on the parchment in front of her.

"Alright you lot, sun's going down, back to your cells!", a black-pelted hare bellowed, cracking his whip into the air.

 _Oh, how I shall enjoy killing that longear,_ Oro thought as he shouldered his mallet.

"Ah, moi pattes.", Renart groaned as the hares escorted them to their quarters. Setting their tools down beside the barred door, they entered the spartan shelter next to the pit where they worked. The door clanged closed behind them as the hares locked them in.

"Now I suppose we wait for our little friends to show up.", Baldur mused. Oro grunted in affirmation as he struck a stone against a piece of flint, grinning slightly as a blade slowly began to take shape.

"What do you plan to do, should you survive?", Oro asked, not looking up from his work.

"I would go back to my practice in the city, if were still there.", Renart replied, sighing sadly.

"And you?", the polecat asked, flaking more bits of flint from the edge of his knife.

"I'd return to my farm and village, had the woodlanders not burned them down.", Baldur growled, clenching his paw into a fist.

"Well I suppose we shall be able to avenge recent slights soon.", Oro said, running his thumb along the edge of his newly minted knife, grinning ever so slightly as blood appeared on the blade.

"Return them to their quarters.", Lutra ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!", Private Plumm said, saluting with his baton. "You heard the corporal, march!" Aleu and Nivalis stood up from their seats and followed the squirrel out of the room. The two vermin followed the bushy-tailed rodent as he whistled a merry tune. They arrived at their cell and waited as Plumm turned to the door to unlock it.

 _I could pounce on him right now,_ Aleu thought she stared at the squirrel's back as he fumble for the key. _No, best stick to the plan._

"In you go.", Private Plumm said, pointing into the cell with his baton. Aleu and Nivalis walked into the cell. "Good night.", he said, before turning and walking out of sight.

"Well this simplifies matters.", Aleu said, gesturing to the shackles on the wall.

"When are w-we going?", Nivalis asked nerously.

"After it gets dark.", Aleu said, seating on her bunk.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hurry up, please!", Aleu whispered insistently as Nivalis picked the lock on his shackles with the needle.

"Finally.", the weasel sighed as the lock clinked and one of his paws was freed from its restraints. He quickly switched to his other paw, releasing it in short order. He turned his attention to his chained ankles, quickly freeing them.

"Good.", Aleu whispered as Nivalis showed her his freed paws. "Now get down here and free me." Nivalis hopped down off his bunk and began picking the locks on Aleu's manacles. The wolf sighed in relief as her paws were released from their confines. "Now get the door."

"Okay.", the weasel said gulping audibly as he approached the door. He gently pushed the slot open, breathing in sharply as it clanged softly. Glancing through the opening nervously, he slide his arm through and felt about for the keyhole. Finding it, he inserted the needle and began jiggling the improvised lock pick about.

"You did it!", Aleu praised quietly as the lock clicked and the door opened slightly. Turning around, she snatched up the small coils of wire that Oro had handed them earlier and handed one of them to Nivalis. "Let's go.", she said, stepping out into the hallway.

"Here.", Oro said to his companions, holding out two stone knives. Baldur and Renart took the offered blades, clutching them tightly as they watched out of the barred door of their quarters.

"Do you think they'll pull it off?", Baldur asked, fiddling with his blade.

"Have a little hope, Baldur.", Renart said. "Think you'll be able to get back to your island?", he asked Oro.

"Even if I could, there'd be none there left I care about.", the large polecat replied, his paw clenching around the hilt of his knife.

Aleu crept silently up the stairs, followed closely by Nivalis. Their breath caught in their throats as two hares stepped into view, their backs thankfully turned to the two escapees. "Hand me some more of those spirits.", the black-furred one slurred, leaning on his spear for support.

"Here you go.", his brown-pelted companion replied, holding out a large bottle with some liquid sloshing around in it. The other hare took the bottle, draining the contents in a single gulp. The two hares leaned back against the bars, staring groggily ahead.

"Now?", Nivalis whispered nervously to Aleu, clutching the cord noose he had fashioned early that night.

"Now.", Aleu replied, silently stalking forwards. She swiftly threw the wire over the hare's head, pulling the makeshift garrote back hard. The brown-furred hare gagged silently, dropping his spear as his air was suddenly cut off.

"Huh?", his companion slurred, staring blankly at his fellow hare's predicament. He made no move as Nivalis threw his noose over his head. The bottle shattered across the ground as the hare's paws flew up to his neck as he began to choke. After a minute or so, the two escapees relaxed their grip on the garrotes and the two hares slide silently to the ground.

"I just killed somebeast.", Nivalis said, staring down at the still form of the hare he'd strangled.

"Let's go.", Aleu said as she removed a key from one of the hare's belts. She opened the door and grabbed one of the hares. "Nivalis help.", she said as she dragged the fat beast back behind the door. Nivalis quickly grabbed the other hare and followed Aleu. Once the hares' bodies had been hidden, Aleu looked up at the walls, seeing a couple of hares patrolling along the top of them. "Stay close to the walls.", she said as silently began moving along the wall.

"I think I see them.", Oro said, gesturing outside of the barred door.

"Oui, I believe that is them.", Renart said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Won't be long now my friends.", Baldur chuckled, his paw clenching around the hilt of his dagger in anticipation. The three beasts stared at the two escapees making their way towards the barracks as they kept themselves pressed along the wall.

Aleu pressed herself against the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible as she looked up at a hare walking along the wall top above her, a javelin clutched in his paw. She inhaled sharply as the chains she had slung over her shoulder clinked slightly as she crept closer to the rectangular structure ahead of them. She glanced over her shoulder to see Nivalis still nervously following her, both of their stolen spears grasped in his shaky paws. "Nearly there.", she whispered to the weasel as they approached the darkened barracks. Looking about furtively, the two silently stalked towards the door. "Get ready."

"Okay.", Nivalis answered nervously as he slide his chain off his shoulder. They both stood on either side of the double door of the barracks and cautiously opened the doors slightly. Aleu leaned her spear against the building and tore a strip of cloth from her smock.

"Hold this please.", she said to her companion. Nivalis complied, taking the cloth as Aleu picked up her spear. Taking the piece of flint that the wire had been wrapped around and stuck her spearhead with it. A few sparks flew but fail to catch. She tried again, this time catching the frayed end of the cloth alit. Nivalis then tossed the lighted strip through the doorway, into the barracks. The two quickly shut the doors and began wrapping the chains around the door handles.

"Think this will hold?", Nivalis asked.

"I hope so.", Aleu replied as shouts began to emanate from inside the barracks as the fire quickly spread.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ha ha ha, look at 'em burn!", chuckled Oro, gesturing towards the burning building as the other guards rushed towards the barracks.

"Quite Oro, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves, or our soon to be saviors.", Baldur whispered.

Aleu and Nivalis quickly crept along the wall as the few hares on guard duty rushed about frantically in their attempts to extinguish the raging inferno their barracks had become. "Get ready…go!", Aleu said quickly as she sprinted on all fours towards the small shelter in the middle of the rocky area at the center of the prison.

"Wait up!", Nivalis exclaimed quietly as he rushed after her. The two reached the shelter and leaned against the wall, glancing about nervously to see if they'd been spotted.

"Nice to see you two.", Baldur said as they slowly crept to the barred door of their shelter. Nivalis inserted the needle into the lock and jiggled it around for a few moments.

"Excellente.", Renart said as the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Get more water!", Lutra shouted as she hurled a bucketful of water onto the raging inferno that was once the barracks.

"Yes Ma'am!", the rotund hare replied as he quickly waddled off to refill the bucket.

"Where's the commandant?", Private Plumm asked as he threw his pail of water on the fire.

"In his quarters I think.", she replied.

"Shall I go get him?", the squirrel asked.

"No we need all paws we can get here.", the otter said, hurling more water onto the fire.

"Do you think anyone is still alive in there?", a hedgehog next to her asked.

"I hope so.", Lutra replied, taking a filled bucket from the returning hares paws.

"Up the stairs, quickly.", Baldur said as he rushed up the steps to the prison's administrative building.

"Halt! Sound the alarm!", a sable-pelted hare shouted as he emerged from the building, a whip gripped in his paws. Oro snatched the spear from Nivalis's grasp and threw at the hare. The hare fell backwards into the building as the escapees continued their advance. Oro paused for a moment to free the spear from his fallen enemy, swearing in a foreign tongue as the head snapped off of the pole. They entered the building, looking about furtively as slowly walked down the hall.

"What now?", Nivalis asked fearfully.

"Find our way to the fat one's office and retrieve our weapons.", Oro answered. The group rounded a corner and, to their surprise, bumped into two hedgehogs.

"Prisoner escape!", the two spiky beasts shrieked out as Oro rushed the two of them. The polecat ducked under a swipe from the first beast's scourge, seizing the hedgehog around his knees and heaving him over his shoulder. He parried a strike from the second hedgehog's club and pushed him away from with the broken spear shaft, following up with a strike to the head that sent the beast to the floor, as well as snapping the pole in two. Discarding what remained of his weapon, he charged towards the commandant's door.

Commandant Seck hastily buckled his sword belt as he listened to the commotion out in the hallway. "Wot's this bloody row all about wot wot?", he asked himself as he proceeded to his door.

 _Crash!_ Oro burst through the door, stopping for a moment to assess his surroundings. Seck gasped as he looked upon the large polecat, his paw going down to the hilt of his sword. His fat belly obstructed his draw as he stuck out his offpaw to hold the vermin at bay. Oro grabbed his thumb, breaking it as he struck the hare in the neck, sending him to the floor. There was a loud _snap_ as the hare landed on the floorboards while Oro's paw closed around the hilt of his mere that was hanging on the wall. Seck yanked his sword from its scabbard, seeing to his great dismay that the blade had snapped off near the hilt. Now defenseless, he could nothing but scream in terror as Oro rose his greenstone club over his head and snapped a sharp blow down onto his enemy's crown.

Aleu clenched her jaws tighter around the screaming hedgehog's wrist as Baldur repeatedly plunged his knife into the beast's belly. "Damn.", the stoat swore as he broke his blade on the hedgehog's ribs. The guard went limp as blood flowed profusely from his side.

"Ahhh!", Nivalis shrieked as the other hedgehog rained blows down on his head while Renart snuck up behind the spiky beast. The fox plunged his blade into the side of the beast's neck, snapping the stone knife in two.

"You two okay?", Renart asked as he pushed the dead hedgehog off of Nivalis.

"I think so.", the slender weasel groaned.

"Come. Arm yourselves!", Oro called from the commandant's doorway as he secured a padded arm guard to himself. Renart quickly rushed over to the wall and grabbed his sword buckling it around his waist.

"What now?", the fox asked, as he sheathed his wavy kris dagger and grabbed his hanger and buckler.

"Now we deal with any who are left.", Oro answered as secured his own belt and thrust his mere and a karambit into it. "Hello, honored ancestor.", he said as he reverently lifted his taiaha from its place on the wall, twirling it over and looking at the tongue-shaped spearhead carved into the end of the weapon.

"You two take these.", Baldur said, holding out a couple of bows and a quiver of arrows to Aleu and Nivalis. "Either of you now how to draw a bow?"

"Sort of.", Aleu answered, recalling having seen a few humans back in Alaska shooting bows.

"Alright then, divide the rest of the blades between yourselves, then let us get going.", Oro said.

"Okay.", Aleu said, grabbing a small push dagger and large bowie knife. Nivalis took the remaining blades, a belt of throwing knives and a bracer of small darts.

"A la liberte!", Renart proclaimed happily as walked out the door, followed by his comrades.


	13. Chapter 13

Lutra's face fell in dismay as the shouts and screams from the barracks subsided. Herta placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder. "How many survived?", the otter asked grimly.

"Me, you, Private Plumm, the five standing here with us.", the doe replied.

"Eight.", Lutra said glumly. "Eight, out of thirty."

"Don't forget the commandant and his guards.", Private Plumm added.

"And Calla and Urfa, who were guarding the cellar gate.", Herta added. Lutra sighed and gave a forced smile.

"I suppose you're right, it could have been worse."

"Alright you two, see the two bowbeasts?", Baldur asked Aleu and Nivalis.

"Yes.", Aleu replied.

"We need you to kill them first, then we'll deal the ones who will inevitably rush us.", the stoat said. "When you're ready."

"Okay.", Aleu replied. She turned to Nivalis. "Ready?"

"I guess so.", the weasel replied nervously, fitting an arrow to his bow string.

"We'll rush towards them once you loose your first shafts.", Oro said, hefting his taiaha in his paws.

"Draw.", Renart said. Aleu and Nivalis nocked arrows to their bow strings and drew them back. "Loose." Their bowstrings twanged, sending their deadly missiles darting towards their targets.

"Gah!", the squirrel screamed as a pair arrow shafts sprouted from his lower back and buttock, sending him writhing to the ground.

"Wot?", Herta breathed out in surprise as she turned her head to see a group of vermin charging towards them. "Shoot them!", she loudly ordered her remaining archer. The hedgehog hastily drew an arrow from its quiver and nocked it to his bowstring, fluidly drawing it to his chin in the same movement. He loosed his arrow, only to have it glance off of the stoat's steel shield. He drew another arrow and prepared to draw again.

"Argh!", he screamed as two arrows struck him simultaneously, one going through his left forearm and the other sinking into his belly. He fell backwards as his comrades prepared to meet their oncoming attackers.

"Ha ha!", Baldur laughed as a sable-pelted squirrel cracked a whip against his shield. Ignoring the wholly impotent attack, he rammed the edge of his shield into the rodent's sternum, knocking him to the ground. The stoat then finished the squirrel off with chop to his skull, splattering his brains onto the dirt.

"Die vermin!", another squirrel shouted dramatically as he swung his club wildly at fox in front of him. Renart deflected the blow with his buckler and simultaneously thrust the squirrel through his belly.

"Ah!", a mouse screamed he rushed Oro with his spear. The large polecat swung the blade of his taiaha down with contemptuous ease, effortlessly chopping through the mouse's staff and into his skull.

"Retreat!", Herta ordered frantically as she, Lutra, and Private Plumm fled back into the building.

"Almost there!", Oro laughed as he stabbed the fallen hedgehog under his ribs with the point of his taiaha, killing him instantly.

Private Plumm gasped in terror as he fled down the hall with Lutra and Herta. "Who was that?!", he asked loudly as he grasped his sword in a white-knuckle grip.

"The vermin prisoners wot wot!", Herta answered loudly as she drew her dagger from its sheath.

"In here!", Lutra shouted loudly as she opened the door to a storeroom. Her comrades followed her in as they heard beasts entering the building. Shutting the door, they retreated to the far wall and waited.

"The corporals and the new guard went in here.", Oro whispered as he pressed himself against the wall beside the door. "Just three more to kill and we'll be nearly free!"

"Um…", Aleu began, tapping Oro on the shoulder.

"Yes?", the polecat asked.

"Can we not kill the otter, Lutra?", she asked.

"May I ask why?", Baldur questioned.

"She was kind to us.", Nivalis replied.

"I suppose we shouldn't kill the new guard, as he has yet to perpetuate any acts of cruelty towards us.", Oro said.

"Agreed.", Baldur said.

"Est convenu.", Renart said.

"I would set those bows aside and draw my blades if I were you.", Oro said, gesturing towards Aleu and Nivalis's bows. The two nodded, setting their bows and quivers against the wall and drawing their blades from their sheaths. "Ready?", he asked his fellows. They nodded and he stepped to the door and kicked it open. He stepped to the side as Baldur rushed into the room, his shield held high.

 _Clang!_ A slingstone from Lutra struck the shield's boss as Herta's thrown knife sailed past the stoat's head, embedding itself into the wall behind him.

"Damn.", Lutra swore as she discarded her sling and drew her baton and cutlass. She swung a number of blows in quick succession at the stoat shield, only for the fox to come around behind her and rabbit punch her in the back of her head. She fell backwards onto the floor and Baldur and Renart pinned her down, sending her into unconsciousness with a few more blows from the hilts of their weapons.

"Die!", Herta shouted, parrying a cut from Aleu's bowie knife and striking Nivalis in the belly as he made a clumsy stab at her. The weasel staggered back as Aleu cut Herta across her wrist, causing her to drop her rapier. Snarling, Herta cracked Aleu across the back of her paw with her truncheon, disarming her. Growling angrily, the wolfess pounced on the hare, knocking her to the floor. Yanking the push dagger she'd taken early from the piece of rope about her waist, she caught Herta by the wrist and stabbed downwards with her weapon.

"Ahh!", Herta screamed as the blade pierced her paw, but she grasped the wolf's paw and held fast. Snarling angrily, Aleu opened her jaws and sunk her teeth into the hare's throat. Herta's scream turned to a gurgle as Aleu tore a chunk of flesh from her neck, swallowing as blood spurted from the wound onto her face. Howling triumphantly, the wolf ripped another chunk of meat from the hare as Herta went limp beneath her.

Private Tamm retreated hastily from Oro as the polecat pursued him to the center of the room. He gasped in horror as the vermin deflected a thrust with his taiaha and grabbed ahold of the squirrel's sword blade. Disarming the rodent, he lazily tossed the short sword over his shoulder as the frightened squirrel backpedaled frantically. Yanking his baton from his belt, he shakily took up a guard position as the polecat stalked around him.

"Well, this seems just a bit unfair.", Oro said, twirling his taiaha about. Walking over to the wall, he leaned the weapon against it. Drawing his mere from his belt, he approached the frightened squirrel once again. "Your move.", he said, holding his padded off-arm in a guard position.

"Ahh!", the squirrel shouted as he swung at the polecat, the fear evident in his voice. Oro parried the strike with his arm guard and swung his own club at the squirrel's face. The squirrel gasped in fear as the polecat halted his swing inched from his face, sweat now flowing profusely from the rodent's brow.

"Again.", Oro said, stepping back and assuming another guard position.

"Ahh!", Tamm yelled, swiping at Oro's knee. The polecat stepped back, letting the blow pass harmlessly in front of him as he counter attacked at his opponent's head. The squirrel again gasped in fear as Oro stopped his swing just in front of his face. The polecat again stepped back and assumed a guard position. Quacking in fear, Tamm made to strike Oro in the face with the pommel of his baton, only for the polecat to grab his wrist and twist his arm behind his back. The squirrel yelp in pain as he was forced to his knees with Oro's weapon resting on the back of his neck.

"Surrender?", the polecat asked. Tamm nodded fearfully, his baton falling to the floor with a clatter.


	14. Chapter 14

Private Tamm squeaked in fear as the large polecat thrust him into the cell that had been Aleu and Nivalis's. "Wh-what are you going to do with me?", he asked, hoping his didn't sound as fearful as he felt.

"Lock you in this cell.", Oro replied as he turned the key.

"Wh-where's Corporal Lutra?"

"The infirmary.", the polecat answered as he turned to leave.

"Will she be okay?"

"I think so, Renart said he used to be a healer of some sort.", Oro said as he walked away.

"Will you stop wiggling, s'il vous plait?", Renart asked as he stitched up on wound on Lutra's head. The otter seethed with anger as she struggled against the straps that held her to the infirmary bed. She muttered something that was made unintelligible by the gauze that been bound around her jaws as she continued to strain against her bonds. "No, I am not untying your muzzle as your continued attempts to bite me hampers my ability to attend to your wounds."

"Want me to knock her out again, Renart?", Baldur asked as he watched from the doorway.

"No, Baldur. I am sure the caporal will remain well behaved enough, will you not J'ai?"

"Mmph.", Lutra muttered as she leaned back against the pillow as Renart continued stitching her up.

"What now?", Nivalis asked as he watched Aleu wipe Herta's blood from her face.

"Now we wait for the boat to show up and then get off this island.", she answered.

"When do you think the boat will be here?", the weasel asked.

"I am sure we shall see it coming, young ones.", Oro said as he walked towards them.

"What are we going to do with the boat gets here?", Aleu asked.

"It depends.", Oro began. "If the crew if fewer in number than we are, we will probably rush them at the docks. If they are more numerous than us, we may have to draw them in and ambush them."

"You two should practice your skills in archery.", the polecat said. "If you can kill a few of the ship's crewbeasts from a distance before we close with them, I imagine our chances of success would increase."

"Sounds good.", Aleu replied. "I think I should wash first.", she added, looking down at the blood staining her fur and smock.

"Alright, but I think we should start planning our attack on the supply boat before too much longer.", Oro said as he wiped blood off of his weapons.

"Okay.", Aleu responded as she started making her way towards the bathing area.

"Whilst she's going bathing, I think we ought to find the rest of our possessions.", Oro said to Nivalis. The weasel nodded and began following the polecat towards the colony's storehouse.

"Okay.", Renart said as he cut the thread he'd been stitching with. "Baldur, come help me return her to her new quarters."

"Will do.", the stoat replied, taking his axe from his belt. He held his weapon at the ready as Renart unbuckle one of the otter's wrists. He cuffed one wrist and unbuckled the other, swiftly securing Lutra's paws behind her back. He then freed her footpaws and pulled her upright.

"Mmfph.", Lutra muttered as she swayed unsteadily on her paws. Baldur grasped her arm tighter and led her towards the doorway. They walked down the hallways, occasionally having to prod the otter forwards with their weapons, until they reached Private Tamm's cell.

"Step to the rear of the cell, face the wall, and place your paws on the back of your head.", Baldur ordered Tamm. The squirrel nervously did as he was told and Baldur unlocked the door, shoving Lutra inside.

"Mmfph.", Lutra mumbled as Renart shut the door.

"Turn around.", the fox ordered. Lutra complied, turning around as Renart took a key from his belt. He removed the otters manacles and turned to leave.

"What are you going to do with us?", Lutra asked after removing the gauze her muzzle.

"Leave you two in this cell.", Renart responded as he and Baldur walked away.

"Ah here they are.", Oro said as he picked up his brightly colored flaxen belt off of a shelf as well as kilt that appeared to have been fashioned from the pelt of a sea otter. Laying his weapons on the shelf next to him, he pulled his stained smock over his head. Discarding it, he pulled his kilt up and secured his belt around his waist.

"What are we going to do when the boat gets here?", Nivalis asked from the other end of the storeroom as he slide his grey tunic over his head.

"Kill the crew and take the ship.", Oro answered as he slide his mere and knife into his belt. Slinging a flaxen bag over his shoulder, he began walking towards the door.

 _Almost free,_ Aleu thought as she scrubbed the last of the blood and gore from her fur. She stepped out of the basin she'd been bathing in and shook herself to rid her fur of water. Leaving her bloodstained smock lying on the floor, she walked towards the exit. After stepping out of the building, she approached Renart as he and Baldur relaxed against a wall.

"Hello assez belle.", Renart said as Baldur whistled.

"Have either of you seen the boat yet?", she asked.

"Not yet.", Baldur answered, still staring at Aleu.

"Hey!", Oro called out as he and Nivalis walked out of the storage building. "You two, sheath your blades and go find the rest of your gear, we've still got to plan our attack on the supply ship."

"Okay okay, we're going.", Baldur said as he and Renart started towards the storage building, both of them stealing a few last glances at Aleu as they went.

"Do beasts not wear garments where you are from?", Oro asked as he eyed the wolfess.

"No.", Aleu answered.

"Though I am enjoying the view, I would have to advise you to find some articles of clothing if you plan to travel about.", the polecat advised.

"Hmmm.", Aleu mused. "Do you know how to skin an animal?"

"As a matter of fact I do.", Oro replied.

"Could you follow me please?", the wolf asked, starting to walk off.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?", Private Tamm asked, his voice shaky.

"I don't know private.", Lutra answered as she sat on the cell's lower bunk.

"How'd they get out?", the squirrel question, tapping the food slot on the door, only to find it secured. "Do you think they're going to kill us?"

"If they were going to do that, I imagine they'd have done so by know.", Lutra answered.

"What are we going to do?", the squirrel asked.

"We'll want and see what happens for now.", Lutra answered, resting her aching head on the pillow. "Not much more we can do."

"So what do you think we'll do once we get off the island?", Baldur asked as he buckled his hobnailed sandals.

"Not a clue mon ami.", Renart answered as he stuck a length of chain and an odd collapsing truncheon into the inside pockets of his long coat. Brushing off his black shirt, he threw his blue overcoat over his shoulders. Picking up his tri-cornered hat, he looked in it, pleased to see the brass knuckles he'd concealed under it were still there. He put his hat on his head as Baldur grabbed his pot helm from off the shelf. Grabbing their bags, they headed towards the door.

Oro looked down at the bloody corpse that was once Corporal Herta. "So you want me to skin her so you can wear her pelt?", he asked Aleu.

"Yes.", Aleu answered.

"Okay.", Oro said as he unsheathed his karambit and began slicing away the dead hare's garment's.

Nivalis sat down next to the building as he looked around at the bodies of the woodlanders. Looking up, he saw Baldur and Renart walking towards him. "Hello.", Baldur said as he sat down next to the weasel.

"Bonjour.", Renart said, leaning against the wall.

"Hi.", Nivalis replied softly.

"We need to plan our attack on the boat.", Baldur said.

"Okay.", Nivalis said.

"I think it would be best if we concealed ourselves somewhere within rushing distance of the docks and let the crewbeasts get off the boat before we make our move.", Baldur said.

"You and Aleu should stay hidden and try to pick off as many as you can before we close with the crewbeasts.", Renart added.

"Okay.", Nivalis said. "What else?"

"That's the plan.", Baldur replied.

"That's it?", Nivalis asked, a worried expression on his face.

"We have to take a ship from what is likely to be a smaller and less well armed group, the plan should suffice.", Baldur said.

Aleu watched intently as Oro pulled Hetra's hide from her skinned corpse. "Now will go tack this down somewhere to dry.", the polecat said, picking up the hare's pelt. The two walked outside, heading towards the ramparts. After they'd ascended the steps, Oro took a hammer and pouch of nails from his bag. With practiced ease, he swiftly secured the hide to the face of the wooden wall. "What articles of clothing do you intend to make?", he asked.

"What clothing would be appropriate?", Aleu asked.

"So long as you keep those and that covered, I'd say you'd be fine.", Oro answered, gesturing to parts of Aleu's body.

"Ah there you two are.", Renart's voice called from the doorway. Aleu and Oro looked you to see the stoat leaning in the door frame.

"Hello Renart.", Oro said as he began scraping flesh from the inside of Herta's pelt.

"What a macabre method to cloth the assez wolfess.", Renart said as he watched the polecat prepare the dead hare's hide.

"I would say we need more hide if want yourself clothed respectably.", Oro said, looking at Aleu.

"Should I go get the fat one?", Aleu asked.

"That would be a good idea.", Oro said. He stood up and began following Aleu.

"Just how good of an archer are you?", Baldur asked Nivalis as they leaned against the building.

"I've never drawn a bow before tonight in my life.", Nivalis answered.

"What did you do before you found yourself here?", the stoat asked.

"I worked as a locksmith in a city called Floret.", Nivalis answered. "It was a city were both woodlanders and our own kinds lived together."

"Hmmm, woodlanders and our own kinds living together…", Baldur mused. "What a foolish idea."

"Je see a ship coming!", Renart called out from atop one of the colony's buildings.

"Where?", Baldur asked as he rushed to the ladder leaning against the building. Swiftly ascending the ladder, he rushed to the edge of the roof next to the fox. His paw clenched around his axe sheath as he saw a small vessel sailing towards the docks, a couple miles out, its colorful sail flapping in the wind.

"I'll go get Aleu and Oro!", Nivalis shouted as he rushed off to inform his friends of the approaching ship.

"Good.", Oro said as Aleu continued cutting the hide away from the commandant's corpse. "Now pull a little harder."

"Okay.", Aleu said, grunting as she pulled the last of the hide free from the fat hare's body. "Now we tack it down?"

"Yes.", Oro answered, taking the pelt from Aleu and, with practiced ease, tacked it to the wall.

"The ship is coming!", Nivalis shouted as he burst through the doorway. "The ship is coming!"

"Already?", Aleu asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"Grab your bows and let us get down there!", Oro exclaimed as he picked up his taiaha and rushed out the door.

Baldur crouched down next to Renart as he flexed his paw around the haft of his ax. He stood next to Renart as the fox drew his hanger and buckler. "How many do you think there are?", Baldur asked.

"Can't tell from this distance.", Renart answered.

"We are here.", Oro breathed out as he, Aleu, and Nivalis appeared.

"It looks like the ship will be here in a couple of minutes.", Renart said.

"You two, find a hiding place that you think you effective hit a beast from.", Oro said to Aleu and Nivalis.

"Okay.", Aleu said as she rushed off, followed closely by Nivalis.

"You two, get down from there and follow me.", Oro said.

The large otter whistled a merry tune as he leaned against the bow of his ship, relishing the spray of the sea and the cool breeze. "What say you to fresh food and ale?", he asked his crew happily.

"Aye!", the other three other agreed in unison.

"Slow her down a bit and be careful about it.", the large otter said, adjusting the large cocked hat he wore.

"Aye Captain!", the beast manning the tiller replied, gently slowing the small vessel as they approached the docks.

"Let them get closer.", Oro said as he and his comrades watched a large otter with a fancy looking hat jump down onto the docks.

"Okay.", Aleu said as she nocked an arrow to her bowstring as Nivalis did the same next to her.

"Four beasts.", Baldur said as he looked at the three otters still aboard the ship.

"What weapons do they have?", Renart asked.

"I don't see any evident on them from here.", Oro answered.

"Now?", Aleu asked.

"Yes, now.", Oro said as Aleu and Nivalis drew their bows back.

 _Thawp!_

The otter stood transfixed as two shafts suddenly sprouted from his belly. Falling backwards, he gasped in pain as his crewmates stared on in shock.

"Look!", one of the surviving otters called out as he saw three vermin rushing towards them. The crew scrambled for weapons as their attackers rapidly closed the distance between them.

"Die vermin!", one of the otters shouted as he leapt over the side of the boat onto the docks, an oar clutched in his paws. He swung down at the large polecat at the front of the group, only for the beast to skillfully parry the strike. Grasping the haft of the oar, the polecat placed his taiaha alongside his enemy's neck and levered him to the ground, flipping his staff over and stabbing the otter in the throat with the spear point.

"Ha ha!", Baldur laughed as one of the otters still onboard the ship leapt onto the railing and swung a gaff hook at him. Catching the hook on the edge of his shield, he pulled back sharply, sending his ill-balanced foe tumbling forwards. Gasping in surprise, the otter fell face first onto the edge of the pier, bouncing off the wooden planks and into the water. The otter surfaced quickly, hiss gaff lost in the water. Snorting scornfully, the stoat rose his axe and sunk it into the otter's crown, turning the water around the woodlander blood red.

"Hellgates!", the surviving otter swore as he frantically retreated towards the mast of the ship as Renart advanced up the gangplank. Looking about frantically for a weapon, he grabbed a belaying pin from its holder and swung it at the fox. With almost contemptuous ease, Renart deflected the strike with his ridged buckler and thrust the otter through his belly with his hanger. Mortally wounded, the otter collapsed onto the deck and Renart finished him with a quick cut to the neck.

"Any one else!?", Oro shouted as Renart walked up to the hold.

"Get ready.", Baldur said as he wove his paw towards Aleu and Nivalis, beckoning them to come towards the ship. The two complied, swiftly stalking towards the ship and up the gangplank, each taking their positions in front of the hold's trapdoor.

"Ready?", Oro asked as walked behind the hatch and grasped its handle in his paw.

"Ready.", Baldur replied as the others nodded. With that, Oro yanked the door open and stepped back. Aleu and Nivalis stepped forwards, ready to loose arrows into any foe hiding in the hold.

"I don't see anyone.", Nivalis said nervously as he and Aleu scanned below deck.

"Let me check further, hold this please.", Oro said, holding his taiaha out to Baldur. The stoat holstered his axe and took the long club as Oro took his karambit and mere from his belt. Leaping down into the hold, the polecat carefully checked around the barrels that were stored below deck. Finding no foes concealed amongst the cargo, he went back above deck.

"I take it the ship is ours?", Baldur asked as he handed the polecat his weapon.

"Yes, the ship is ours.", Oro replied triumphantly.

"Now what?", Nivalis asked nervously.

"Dispose of the bodies, grab supplies, and leave.", Baldur answered.

"What about Lutra and Tamm?", Aleu asked.

"What about them?", Oro asked.

"I don't want to just them locked in that little room for another week.", Aleu answered.

"Yes, Corporal Lutra was nice to us.", Nivalis added.

"If we let them out, they will try to stop us.", Baldur stated.

"Can we not do something that will slow them down long enough for us to sail away?", Aleu asked.

"Hmm…let's think on it.", Renart said. "In the meantime, let's gather supplies and prepare to cast off."

"Okay, do you think the hides are dry yet?", Aleu asked Oro.

"Maybe.", the polecat answered. "I'll go take them down and if further drying is needed, we can do it on the boat."

"Alright, me, Nivalis, and Renart will ready the boat for departure.", Baldur said.

"Okay, we'll be back in a minute.", Aleu said as she and Oro walked off.

"Uhh…corporal?", Private Tamm asked Lutra.

"Yes, Private Tamm?"

"You don't they just going to leave us here to starve, do you?", the squirrel asked fearfully.

"Umm…I don't know Private.", Lutra said truthfully.

"What do you think they are planning to do?"

"Likely attack our supply ship and escape.", the otter replied.

"We've got to do something!", Private Tamm implored his superior.

"Hmm.", Lutra mused, looking about the cell. Seeing nothing she thought could effect their escape, she sighed in resignation. "We'll just have wait and see what happens.", she sighed resignedly.

"Alright, that's the last one.", Oro said as he pulled the remaining nail from the wall. He swiftly rolled up both pelts and handed them to Aleu.

"What now?", Aleu asked.

"Go chain the corporal and the private up, leave the keys somewhere, and leave whilst they're stumbling about for them.", the polecat answered.

"Okay.", Aleu said, putting the rolled-up hides under her arm as she followed Oro back towards the main buildings.

"Ugh, why must woodlanders have this tendency to be so fat?", Nivalis muttered under his breath as he heaved the otter's corpse off the boat.

"Bien the boat seems ready to cast off.", Renart said. "Just as soon as Aleu and Oro return."

"Ahh, I shall not miss that sight.", Baldur said as he stared at their island prison.

"Nor will I, friend.", Renart said as he sat down and pulled an odd metal object from one of his pockets. Biting down on one end of the strange device, he began twanging the other end, a merry tune soon emanating from the small contraption.

"Hello corporal.", Oro said as he approached the cell.

"What do you want scum?", Lutra asked.

"I intend to let you two out of your cell.", the polecat replied.

"And why would do that might I ask?", Lutra asked skeptically.

"Your two former charges are concerned about you two staying locked in here for another week.", Oro answered. "Now you give me your left paw and you give me your right paw.", he ordered, gesturing to Tamm and Lutra respectively. "I am more that happy to leave the both of you here for another week if you don't do as I say.", he added when they hesitated. Grumbling, they both held out the requested paws.

"Just what are you intending to do, vermin?", Lutra asked angrily.

"Chain the two of you together so whereas you will find it difficult to impede our escape.", Oro said as he cuffed them together. Picking a longer chain up off the floor, he took their free paws and fixed a longer chain to each of their wrists.

"Don't you think this a bit excessive?", Lutra growled.

"Not at all.", Oro chuckled. "Footpaws please." The two lifted one of their footpaws and Oro secured them as he had their paws. Taking the longer set of leg irons, he motioned for them to lift their outer legs. They complied and Oro clicked the manacles closed over their free ankles.

"Satisfied?", Lutra asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes.", Oro answered as he tossed two keys into the cell and took off running. Lutra quickly stooped down to grab the keys, accidentally pulling Tamm down on top of her.

"Ugh.", she groaned as she pushed herself up.

"Here comes Oro.", Baldur said as he watched the polecat emerge from the building.

"Prepare to cast off!", Renart shouted as the polecat ran towards the boat.

"Hurry up!", Oro said as he leapt from the docks onto the deck. "I am ready to be off this accursed rock."

"I chained your two woodlanders up and left them with the keys to get out of their cell.", Oro said to Aleu. "They'll have to stumble about a bit to find the keys to get out of their chains.", he chuckled.

"But they'll be safe and be able to get to food and water?", Aleu asked.

"Yes yes, of course.", Oro answered as Renart unmoored their vessel and pushed off from the docks as the sail caught a strong breeze and began carrying them away from the docks, towards freedom. The former prisoners laughed heartily as Aleu walked to the bow of the ship.

"Ah, freedom.", she said quietly as she felt the cold spray of the sea on her face and the cool breeze blowing through her fur.


	15. Chapter 15

"Here.", Oro said as he thrust a long hickory baton into Nivalis's paws.

"What am I supposed to do with this?", the weasel asked nervously.

"If your going to walk about in dangerous areas, you should probably have more than just a few little knives to defend yourself with.", Oro answered as he hefted his staff. "Now try deflecting this."

"Okay.", Nivalis gulped as he looped the baton's leather cord over his wrist and held the club out in front of himself.

"Ha!", Oro barked out as he thrust the end of his taiaha's blade at the smaller beast's stomach. Nivalis failed to parry the attack and was struck in the belly.

"Oof.", he grunted as he staggered back a step, clutching the area where Oro had hit.

"Now you.", the polecat said, pointing at Aleu with his staff. The wolf unsheathed her bowie and held it up.

"Ha!", Oro shouted, smacking the wolf on the thigh with the flat of his blade as she attempted to block the strike. Aleu gasped in surprise, retreating back a step.

"Heh heh.", Renart chuckled from his position at the ship's tiller.

"Ha!", Oro shouted, thrusting the end of his club at Nivalis. The weasel swung his club out to parry, barely managing to set the blow to the side. Bring the end of his staff back up, he thrust the spearhead at Nivalis's face, causing the weasel to retreat. Suddenly, he snapped the blade of his weapon in Aleu's direction, earning a bark of surprise from the wolfess as she narrowly blocked the strike. Oro stepped back, twirling his staff over his head.

Baldur whistled a merry tune as he descended the steps into the hold of the ship. "Now let's see what supplies those otters were planning on dropping off.", he said to himself. Stepping off the last step, he noticed his footpaw was wet. "Ugh.", he groaned as water soaked his sandaled paw. "I'll be happy when we finally reach friendlier lands." Sloshing through the water, he examined the barrels in their racks. "Hmm…pickled beets.", he mused as he sniffed one of the barrels.

 _Creak!_

"Huh?", the stoat asked, his ears perking up at the sound. The hull of the ship gave another loud groan as Baldur moved towards the stern of the vessel.

Aleu thrust at Oro's footpaws as the polecat pulled his leg back and hit at her head. The wolf parried the blow and retreated a couple steps as Nivalis thrust his baton at Oro's stomach. The polecat batted the club aside with his left arm whilst striking down at the weasel's head. Nivalis held his weapon up with his paws at both ends of his baton and caught Oro's strike. "Good.", the polecat mused as he stepped back, leaning on his staff.

"Where are we going?", Aleu panted as she adjusted the hare skin tunic she wore.

"I don't know, Aleu.", Oro answered as he sat down on the deck.

"Are we planning to stay on the boat?", Nivalis asked, fiddling with the baton in his paws.

"I'd say oui Nivalis, so long as she stays seaworthy.", Renart said as he adjusted the tiller.

Baldur sloshed through the hold of the ship, looking along the walls as he checked for leaks. _I may not know much about ships, but I don't think there should be this much water down in the hold,_ he thought to himself. _What that?_ Cocking his ear to the side, he heard what sounded to him the flowing water. Turning to his left he shifted a few barrels to the side, seeing what looked to him to be a few planks nailed to the wall of the hold. "Hmm.", he mused, tapping the overlapping boards with his footpaw.

 _Crack!_

"Uh-oh.", Baldur breathed out nervously as water started shooting out from the now cracked open boards. Quickly shoving the barrels back in front the hole in an attempt to slow the flow of water, he rushed back towards the deck.

"Alright.", Oro said as he got to his paws. "Let us get back to practice."

"Okay.", Aleu replied, holding her knife up.

"Try holding the blade a bit closer to your body.", Oro advised the wolf. "Yes, just like that."

"Uh…guys?", Baldur asked as stepped up onto the deck.

"Yes, Baldur.", Oro said, turning to face the stoat. "What is it?".

"I think we might have a problem."


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on. Bail faster!", Renart shouted from the tiller as his fellows hurled a few more bucketful's of water over the side of the ship.

"I think we'd best sail toward shore soon, before we have to start swimming for it.", Baldur remarked as he tossed another bucketful of water overboard.

"I agree.", Oro concurred as he took another bucket from Aleu.

"Where do you think we'll come ashore?", Aleu asked.

"I don't know, I believe the land before us is known as Mossflower.", the polecat answered.

"What manner of beasts live there?", Nivalis asked nervously.

"As far as I know, tis filled with all manner of those 'goodbeasts' as they seem to insist on calling themselves.", Baldur replied.

"Can we not fix the boat and sail somewhere safer?", Aleu questioned.

"Maybe.", Baldur said. "We'll ask Renart when we get ashore."

After a few minutes, the ship came to a sudden stop, sending its passengers falling to the deck.

"Desole.", Renart said sheepishly. "We seem to have run aground."

"Here?", Nivalis asked, looking towards shore. "It must be another hundred or so yards to the shore."

"Haven't you heard of sandbars, jeunes un?", Renart replied.

"What are we going to do now, Renart?", Aleu asked.

"Check the ship, see if she's still seaworthy.", the fox replied, stepping away from the tiller.

"What if she isn't seaworthy.", the wolf asked as she followed Renart down into the hold.

"We shall have to abandon her and swim for shore.", he replied. "Mon Dieu…"

"Do you think the boat's still seaworthy?", Aleu asked as she watched water gushing from the now bigger hole in the hull.

"No, we have to swim for shore now, better tell the others.", Renart said as they went back up the steps.

"So how bad is it?", Baldur asked as the two canids stepped up on deck.

"The ship is going nowhere, we'd best gather our supplies and abandon ship."

"Abandon ship?", Nivalis asked nervously.

"Yes Nivalis, the hull is flooding right now.", Renart replied. "The only thing keeping the ship from sinking further is the fact that we are on a sandbar."

"Well, let's get off this boat and get to dry land.", Baldur said as he vaulted over the side of the ship.

"You two should probably hold your bows up and out of the water.", Renart advised Aleu and Nivalis as he removed his jacket.

"What about the rest of our stuff?", Aleu asked, unbuckling her belt.

"It might not be a bad idea to hold your knives up as well.", the fox advised as he unbuckled his own belt. Removing his belt and weapons, he wrapped them in his coat and jumped off the boat.

"It will be nice to be back in a forest after weeks on a rock surrounded by water.", Aleu mused as she wrapped her hareskin clothes around her weapons, whilst Nivalis did the same with his own knives and bow. Sticking her bundled belongs under her arm, she leapt over the side and into the sea.

"Do you think they'll find the boat?", Nivalis asked after he jumped off the boat.

"I'm sure somebeast will find it eventually, they're bound to notice somethings up in at least a week's time when there's another supply trip scheduled back to that prison.", Baldur answered as they waded towards shore.

After a few more minutes, the five of them stepped out of the sea and onto a rocky beach.

"Ahhh.", Aleu breathed out happily as she took the familiar looking environment. "Free at last."


End file.
